The use of transcutaneous electrotherapy to treat cosmetic/medical conditions is well known. Transcutaneous electrotherapy involves the passage of an electrical current from one electrode to another, such that the therapeutic current is caused to pass directly through a target tissue of the patient. Exemplary devices used in the performance of transcutaneous electrotherapy are provided in U. U. Pat. Nos. 397,474; 3,794,022; 4,180,079; 4,446,870; 5,058,605; in French Patent 2621-827-A; and European Patent Application EP-377-057-A.
Although the use of transcutaneous electrotherapy has proven beneficial, such contemporary cosmetic/medical therapy suffers from inherent disadvantages. For example, during transcutaneous electrotherapy electrical current passes through the target tissue of the patient. Many patients may find this painful or otherwise undesirable. Further, transcutaneous electrotherapy is generally not self-administrable, and therefore generally requires the presence of a skilled operator. The administration of transcutaneous electrotherapy also tends to be costly.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an effective alternative to transcutaneous electrotherapy wherein electric current is not caused to flow through the treated tissue of the patient, which is self-administrable and which is comparatively inexpensive.